


First Time for Everything

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace stay in on Halloween.





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS. Halloween is my FAVORITE holiday. It's the best. The candy, the costumes, the movies, the Halloween themed episodes of my favorite shows, the parties, the decorations, being fucking, scared as fuck!!! It's the best. So here's a fic. Also, if you guys are on Tumblr, feel free to follow me @inspiretheartist so we can talk about our ship because like, it's all I talk about. I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween!
> 
> P.S. The movie they were watching was V/H/S 2. Great movie and a nice scary flick for you to check out this Halloween.

“Pay attention. This is my favorite part,” Grace said, poking Anissa in the shoulder as a man on the tv screen was killed. 

“Ew, this is so gross! I’ve never heard sound effects for someone’s throat being cut open,” Anissa grimaced. She sat on the couch with her back against the armrest, and her legs draped over Grace’s as they marathoned their favorite scary movies. Anissa had a free evening, and it just happened to be on Halloween. Grace took the night off so they could finally have a proper date, and they ended up back at her place to get away from the screaming trick or treaters, and the mischievous teenagers. The movie night had been Anissa’s idea, but the movie Grace had picked out had a great deal of gore that Anissa was _not_ prepared for.

“I know, right. This is the most fucked up part of the movie,” Grace said, taking a sip of her cider. “Everybody dies. Wait til the part where they come back to life though. That’s _really_ gonna mess you up.” Anissa frowned as more people on screen were brutally murdered.

“I’m going to puke,” she said, looking at Grace. “I can’t believe you like this stuff.” Grace smiled and handed Anissa her bottle.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Grace said, laughing as Anissa sat the bottle on the coffee table and promptly covered her eyes with her hand. “The movie you picked was gross too!”

“Yeah but it wasn’t like, realistically gross,” Anissa insisted. Grace pulled Anissa’s hand away from her face. 

“Do you want me to turn it off?” Grace asked, still smiling as she scanned the other woman’s face. Anissa sighed, returning the smile.

“Distract me,” Anissa said, her eyes drifting down Grace’s face and settling on her lips. Grace leaned closer to her date and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around Anissa’s waist and pulled her closer as Anissa’s hands slid up her neck and held her face gently. Anissa broke the kiss as her fingers drifted down the front of Grace’s shirt.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” Anissa asked in a low voice. Grace raised an eyebrow.

“It’s that easy for you, huh,” Grace said with a chuckle. “The only person who’s going to my bedroom tonight is you. It's only our third date. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Anissa looked at her in surprise, waiting for Grace to tell her she’s joking.

“Oh, wait you’re being serious” Anissa said. Grace nodded, taking Anissa’s hand in her own.

“I like you a lot. Way more than I feel like I should, considering this is only our third date. So I want to take this slow,” Grace said. “There’s no need to rush. Is that okay with you?”

“Oh yeah, of course! No problem,” Anissa said quickly, feeling her cheeks burn. “Sorry. I don’t mean to come off so strong. I like you a lot too.” Grace laced their fingers together and bit her lower lip. 

“But you know, you don’t have to sleep on the couch,” Anissa said slowly. “We can still sleep in the same bed. I would never try something after you already made it clear nothing’s happening tonight. Or I could sleep on the couch?”

“It’s fine, Anissa,” Grace chuckled. “I’ve slept on this couch plenty of times. Bought the couch before my bed, so for a while I was sleeping here full time. Don’t worry about it.” Grace started to lean in to kiss Anissa again when a loud knock on the door startled them both. 

“It’s the cult guy coming to get us,” Anissa said in a low voice. Grace laughed. 

“No, it’s the delivery guy coming to bring us our Chinese food,” Grace lifted Anissa’s legs off of her, and stood up. “You’re such a scaredy cat.” Anissa lowered her brows.

“I am not! I-I’m just, easily alarmed,” Anissa stammered. Grace shook her head as she walked to the front door to get their food. Anissa sighed in quiet relief when she saw that it really was just the delivery person. _You never know. It is Halloween after all._ Grace walked back to the living room with the food, and set it on the coffee table.

“Thank God. I’m so hungry,” Anissa said, ripping the bag open. “Did he bring our pink lemonades?” Grace lifted up the other brown paper bag and nodded. “Good. Check it. If I can see through the container, it’s not concentrated enough and I don’t want it.” Grace laughed as she lifted the drinks from the bag. 

“I think you’re good,” She said, holding up the container of lemonade. “Want me to pause the movie, or turn it off? I don’t think you’re gonna want to watch this while you’re eating.” 

“Good idea,” Anissa said, opening a carton of lo mein. She looked up at Grace and smiled. “I’m glad you’re lowkey like this. I’m _so_ not into going out to fancy restaurants and having my picture taken.” 

“Oh yeah? So I guess the last girl you were with was a bit too high maintenance for you,” Grace said, picking up the remote to switch to something a little less gory. Anissa laughed.

“I mean, yeah. It was a lot,” she agreed. “I’ll take Chinese food and B movies with you over parties in high rises any day of the week.”

“Good to know,” Grace smiled as Anissa handed her another carton of food. 

“Also like, shout out to you for being able to resist me. Can’t believe I have to sleep by myself,” Anissa said playfully. 

“You’re full of it, you know that?” Grace laughed again. “Guessing you don’t get shut down like that very often.” Anissa shrugged. 

“First time for everything,” Anissa said as she stabbed her straw through her drink’s lid. “What are you going to put on now?” 

“I don’t know. You pick. Either has to be scary, or be Halloween themed,” Grace said. “Or both.” 

“Uh, how about Halloweentown?” Anissa asked. Grace raised her eyebrows.

“ _Halloweentown_? Are you serious Anissa?” Grace asked. 

“Yes! It’s a classic!” Anissa frowned. “You _said_ anything Halloween themed.” Grace typed it into the search bar, and clicked the movie. Anissa cheered as the movie started, making Grace shake her head.

“I brought this on myself.”


End file.
